noctus_gandafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dagboek Magali
Dinsdag 1 september Magali De Paepe wordt wakker na een nachtmerrie waarin haar hele kamer mysterieus werd vernietigd. Ze belt Peter De Muynck, haar lijfwacht, via de noodknop en roept Nathalie Seigneur, haar assistante, om haar bij te staan in zich klaar maken. Ondertussen begint het haar te dagen dat zij hier misschien zelf voor verantwoordelijk was. Ze opent de deur en veinst inbrekers, maar Peter De Muynck, een ex-agent, lijkt niet zo onder de indruk. Tegen half negen vertrekken Magali en Peter naar ISG. De puinhoop blijft achter. Nathalie is al vroeger vertrokken om een briefing voor te bereiden. De kranten staan namelijk vol met hoogst explosief nieuws: de economische crisis, de vluchtelingencrisis, scheuren in Europa, besparingen, stakingen in het openbaar vervoer en het onderwijs en een aanval van Red 21 met een bulldozer op een vluchtelingenkamp in Calais, waarbij honderden asielzoekers ontsnappen. Onderweg naar het kantoor merkt Magali op hoe scholen niet open gaan terwijl moedeloze moeders er met de directie ruzie maken. Armoede viert hoogtij en er staan politieagenten op vele straathoeken. Op kantoor gekomen brieft Nathalie snel Magali en trekt Magali naar Michael Jennings, haar baas. Die overtuigt haar ervan dat het nieuws kansen biedt en dat Magali best even haar contacten contacteert om te zien hoe men hier profijt uit kan kloppen. Het dreigende neergaan van het Schengen akkoord kan immers serieuze winst opleveren voor het beursgenoteerde moederbedrijf Academi, een private military contractor. Magali begint haar queeste bij Sir Neville Hartfield, de nieuwe Britse ambassadeur en een ex-klasgenoot uit Berkeley. Die legt Magali uit dat zijn regering antwoorden wil, want de asielzoekers uit Calais wilden naar Engeland en zijn wellicht al onderweg. Magali stelt voor om via ISG patrouilleboten te sturen naar het Kanaal, wat Hartfield warm accepteert. Hartfield wil ook helpen om info te leveren aan Magali's media contact Ingrid Peeters. Nathalie belt haar om een afspraak te maken, maar Ingrid Peeters is niet geheel overtuigd. Wel voldoende om te luisteren en haar eigen oordeel te vormen, niet om reclame te maken voor ISG. Ze is onderweg naar Koenraad Mulders, de chef van de spoorwegpolitie uit Brussel en onder vuur omdat hij de voorbije dagen brutaal de Brusselse stations en metrolijnen heeft ontdaan van vluchtelingen en daklozen. Hier zit volgens Peeters nieuws. Men komt overeen om elkaar daar op de persconferentie te ontmoeten. Aangekomen bij Brussel Noord (afgesloten door de politie) ontmoeten Magali en Nathalie Peter opnieuw, om samen naar de persconferentie te gaan. Er zijn sirenes te horen, achter friese ruiters staat een waterkanon en een dunne rij politie achter schilden. Een paar honderd woeste betogers staat ervoor. Peter baant zich brutaal een weg door de menigte. In de lobby ontmoet men Ingrid Peeters, samen gaan ze naar de persconferentie. Daar geeft Koenraad Mulders een vurige speech om duidelijk te maken dat de regering moet weten wat die wilt: ofwel ordehandhaving, ofwel niet, ofwel veilige stations, ofwel niet. Nathalie wordt na de persconferentie uitgestuurd om de nodige statistieken van groeiende vluchtelingenstromen over te maken aan Ingrid Peeters. Magali knikt naar Koenraad Mulders, die knikt terug. Magali en Peter proberen nu via het waterkanon door de massa te glippen, maar Peter is te brutaal en slaat één van de betogers tegen de grond. Nu komen er meerderen in opstand. Peter probeert ruimte te maken maar geraakt in een worstelpartij met een sterke man. Een vrouw belaagt Magali, die hard terug slaat met haar aktetas. De vrouw krabbelt recht maar Magali zet haar naaldhak hard op haar handen. Voor meerdere andere betogers zich kunnen moeien, rukt de politie op en trekt Magali zich terug achter hun kordon. De stress werd Magali echter te veel en uiteindelijk kon ze haar hoofdpijn niet meer bedwingen en beginnen in de omgeving vuilbakken te ontploffen en waait afval op. Voor ze van haar stokje gaat, ziet ze nog hoe de politie op de betogers inhakt. Ze herinnert zich enkel nog een sirene en dat is het dan. Een paar uur later wordt Magali wakker in een ziekenhuisbed. Een volstrekt haarloze dokter komt haar onderzoeken en bekijkt de nodige gegevens. Hij stelt vreemde vragen. Uiteindelijk glipt hij weer naar buiten. Een verpleegster die komt kijkt vreemd en merkt op deze dokter niet te kennen. Ze probeert hem nog terug te vinden maar zonder effect. Nathalie heeft ondertussen Magali ziek gemeld en de beide ouders gebeld. Die komen bezorgd aan en stellen voor dat Magali naar huis komt om uit te rusten. Magali gaat akkoord. Later die dag zal ze met haar ouders naar huis trekken en diep slapen, terwijl de ouders broer Matthias en zus Gwendolien bellen om de zaak te bespreken. De dag erna zullen Matthias en Gwendolien, zoals eerder al gepland omdat Matthias net is vrijgelaten uit de gevangenis, Magali treffen bij hun ouders. Woensdag 2 september Magali slaapt in de logeerkamer bij haar ouders in Gent Malem. Ze droomt van een open vlakte met daar een coyote. Die vertelt haar: "ik ben jou, ik ben in jou". De coyote nodigt Magali uit om mee te eten va een dode bizon. "Het doet er niet toe dat het stinkt, zijn karkas opeten houdt jou in leven!" Met zware tegenzin eet Magali een hapje mee van dat dode beest. De coyote grijnst de tanden bloot: "je hecht je te veel, dood of levend, lekker of vies, wat doet het ertoe? Je bent net als mij een agent van verandering! Laat nu toch eens los!" Magali wordt wakker met een vies gevoel vanwege het karkas dat ze in haar droom diende op te eten. Ze sluit zich aan bij haar ouders aan de ontbijttafel tot Gwendolien en Matthias later in de ochtend zullen toekomen voor de barbecue ter ere van Matthias' vrijlating uit de gevangenis. Matthias en Gwendolien komen aan bij het ouderlijk huis. Daar wordt Matthias meermaals neerbuigend behandeld door Peter De Muynck, die buiten in Magali's auto de wacht houdt. Gelukkig komt Magali uiteindelijk tussen en stuurt zij Peter weg. Er is een warm welkom tussen de familie. Maar er is iets aan de hand: Magali wordt geplaagd door de coyote uit haar dromen, die haar dingen toe fluistert en haar bepaalde acties lijkt te suggereren. Het valt Magali moeilijk om zich hier tegen te verzetten. Uiteindelijk gebeurt er iets heel vreemds. Net nadat Magali er even niet in slaagde om de stem van de coyote te onderdrukken, begon de barbecue op het publieke grasveld naast hun huis hoog in de lucht te zweven! Heeft iemand dat gezien? Hopelijk niet! En: had dat iets met haar te maken? De familie is in shock. Vader Luc trekt zich terug met een boek in zijn studie, moeder Nele doet alsof er niks aan de hand is. Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias zoeken elkaar op om te begrijpen hoe die barbecue nu toch kon gaan zweven? Plots gaat de bel. Twee agenten staan voor de deur, met Peter een eind verderop. Ze melden dat ze een telefoontje hebben gekregen uit de buurt van een... vliegende barbecue? Ze geloven er duidelijk zelf niks van. Gwendolien en Magali slagen hen erin te geloven dat het niks is. Overtuigd vertrekt de combi weer. Peter staat er fronsend op te kijken. Uiteindelijk komt de aap uit de mouw wanneer Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias hun vader vinden, lijkbleek in de studie, nerveus bladerend in een boek, de tranen nabij. De honden Asjira en Rufus dartelen door de kamer. Vader Luc besluit uiteindelijk te spreken. Huilend vertelt hij zijn kinderen hoe hij een tovenaar zou zijn. De kinderen staan er ongelovig op te kijken - wat, magie? Maak dat de kat wijs, dat bestaat niet! Vader biecht verder op dat hij zijn naam veranderde toen hij Nele huwde. Eerst heette hij Lucas Morrigan. Hij heeft nog een zus en een moeder die hij sinds 30 jaar niet meer zag, met wie hij geheel heeft gebroken en die wellicht niet eens weten waar hij is. Hij legt een stoffig fotoalbum open en schrijft een adres op: een zeker 'Recluse d'Arduinna' diep in de Ardennen! Daar zouden oma Caitlín en Birgit Morrigan mogelijks nog steeds kunnen wonen. Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias leggen verder hun ervaringen samen, terwijl mama Nele nerveus blijft beweren dat er niks aan de hand is. Hoezo kwamen zij de voorbije dagen alle drie in contact met dezelfde haarloze man, telkens in een andere hoedanigheid? Wie is die man, wat wil hij? Matthias en Magali zullen de nacht bij hun ouders doorbrengen terwijl Gwendolien naar huis gaat. De volgende dag zullen ze allen samen vroeg vertrekken richting de Ardennen, waar ze hopen hun onbekende oma en tante te kunnen ontmoeten voor meer broodnodige inzichten in wat er allemaal gaande is... Donderdag 3 september, ochtend tot namiddag Magali en Matthias dromen dezelfde droom, namelijk dat ze respectievelijk als de het coyote-archetype Huehuecoyotl en het vos-archetype Reinaert elkaar ontmoeten in de gangen van een fabriek waar kippen worden ingepakt in plastiek. Reinaert neemt het voortouw om te leren waar het gejank van een bange kat vandaan komt – ergens aan het einde van de lopende band? Beiden beleven zware tegenwind en moeten verpakkingsmateriaal ontwijken dat ook hen probeert in te snoeren. Uiteindelijk zien ze hoe de kat wordt ingepakt en afgevoerd, met een grijnzende ‘meneer proper’ die er handenwrijvend op zit te kijken. Daarna worden ze beiden wakker. Magali’s kamer is alweer een puinhoop. In paniek belt ze haar persoonlijke assistente Nathalie Seigneur, om haar raad te vragen. Die luistert geduldig en biedt aan om het appartement van Magali op te laten ruimen. Ze zal verlof regelen voor Magali maar waarschuwt ook voor een strategische vergadering van ISG en moederbedrijf Academi in Brussel komende maandag. Magali laat echter weten dat ze daar wellicht moeilijk voor kan voorbereiden, met alle vreemde dingen die gaande zijn. Daarna zegt Magali dat ze later zal terugbellen (wat ze uiteindelijk niet doet) en ze gaat naar de keuken, koffie zoeken. Moeder Nele is bezorgd maar uiteindelijk trekt ze met de stofzuiger naar Magali’s kamer, om deze op te ruimen. Ondertussen wordt Matthias wakker bovenop een glijbaan in de nabijgelegen speeltuin. Een jong meisje duwt tegen hem en vraagt hem of hij daar geslapen heeft. Daarna loopt ze weer naar haar mama, die fronsend staat te kijken. Buurvrouw José, berucht vanwege haar eindeloze roddelgedrag, klaagt tegen Matthias ‘dat het toch niet kan, zo een volwassen man aan de drugs’ en dergelijke. Matthias wimpelt haar af, zoekt en vind een ingang in het eigen huis, en glipt naar binnen alsof er niks aan de hand is. Matthias en Magali ontmoeten elkaar vervolgens in de keuken en wisselen ervaringen uit. Ze leren dat ze beiden dezelfde droom hebben gedroomd. Ook melden ze dat de vos en de coyote tegen hen fluisteren, alsof die steeds prominenter in hen aanwezig worden en hun eigen mening proberen doen gelden. En hoe zou het met Gwendolien zijn? Als Magali de coyote is en Matthias de vos, is Gwendolien dan de kat die werd weggevoerd? Zou er iets met haar gebeurd zijn? Als bij wonder gaat plots de vaste lijn. Aan de andere kant: Rachida, de kuisvrouw van Gwendolien! Ze is overstuur, want de deur van Gwendolien’s huis stond open en in de hal en de woonkamer waren sporen van ontvoering te vinden: een omgeduwde kapstok en een doek met een weeë geur. Van Gwendolien geen spoor. Magali weet Rachida zover te krijgen dat ze de zaak loslaat en weer naar huis gaat, aangezien “Gwendolien te lang is uitgeweest en teveel heeft gedronken en straks naar hier zal komen”. Magali zou wel haar loon voor vandaag uitbetalen. Magali en Matthias besluiten om samen naar papa Luc te gaan, die in de bibliotheek over oude foto-albums gebogen zit. Ze willen beter begrijpen wat er nu precies gaande is? Luc herhaalt wat hij de avond tevoren al zei, namelijk dat de ‘avatars’ diep in zijn kinderen zich stilaan naar de voorgrond lijken te begeven, en dat ongetwijfeld zullen blijven doen totdat Magali en Matthias zélf hun inherente krachten controleren. Op de vraag van zijn kinderen hoe het dan met hem zélf zit, lamenteert hij dat hij zijn eigen krachten heeft onderdrukt om met zijn vrouw Nele te kunnen trouwen – waarna zijn lichaam helemaal is weggepieterd... Ook bespreken ze met hun papa Gwendolien – er zijn vreemde dingen aan de hand bij haar thuis! Uiteindelijk besluiten Matthias en Magali erheen te gaan en het huis beter te onderzoeken en later terug te keren. Zonder mama iets te zeggen, want dat zou voor onnodig drama zorgen, voor men meer weet… Zo doen ze het. Met hun motoren rijden ze door een stad die andermaal vast staat in de file. Zonder problemen komen ze aan bij Gwendolien’s huis. Daar zien ze haar auto, de dag tevoren door haar geparkeerd. Met Matthias’ reservesleutel gaan ze naar binnen en vinden er inderdaad wat Rachida had omschreven. Gwendolien’s jas en handtas zijn niet aanwezig. Haar pistool is niet te vinden, maar wel vijf reserve patronen vol kogels, die Matthias meeneemt. Een verder onderzoek buiten het huis doet hen in de struiken een nieuwe verpakking vinden van een fles ‘sevorane’. Onderzoek via smartphone leert Magali dat dit een professioneel anesthesisch product is, gebruikt in moderne ziekenhuizen. Vandaar dus die vreemde geur in huis! Gwendolien is verdoofd afgevoerd door iemand die ze wellicht niet had gezien! Wat nu te doen? Gewoon naar de politie stappen zou vragen opleveren waar men nu geen antwoord op kan of wil geven. Matthias suggestie is bellen naar Jan Van Mechelen, de rechercheur die hij ontmoette in de Nieuwe Wandeling. Die man leek hen eerlijk. En dat doen ze! De man is één en al oor en belooft hen discretie als ze met hem afspreken in de Spinnekop, een cafeetje niet ver van zijn politiekwartier, om samen alles wat gaande is te bespreken. Enige tijd later ontmoeten Magali en Matthias in de Spinnekop de rechercheur, een oude agent die muf ruikt en die om elf uur in de ochtend reeds aan het bier zit en smerige shag rookt. Hij neemt het dossier erbij dat hij aanlegde over de familie De Paepe, omdat het tjokvol vreemde voorvallen zit die niemand weet te verklaren. Ook vertelt hij aan Matthias en Magali dat zijn collega Ellen Goossens ondertussen navraag doet rond het huis van Gwendolien om te zien of iemand iets vreemds heeft gezien. En dan volgt de onthulling: iemand die nog laat met zijn hond wandelde heeft inderdaad ook daar een dienstwagen opgemerkt van FPC Gent, een splinternieuwe en semi-private kruising tussen een psychiatrie en een gevangenis naast de Gentse wijk De Muide. Alles wijst erop dat zowel ene Samuel Morrigan als nu ook Gwendolien daarheen zijn verplaatst, maar rechercheur Van Mechelen kreeg geen toegang tot het centrum en het personeel beweerde ook dat Samuel daar niet was. Magali en Matthias hebben er genoeg van. Deze rechercheur, Derrick of Mulder of wat dan ook, lijkt een figuur waarmee zijn collega’s lachen. Hij kan hen niet helpen. Dan maar zelf dit mysterie uitklaren! Ze krijgen de nodige gegevens mee van de rechercheur, over Samuel Morrigan en de patiënten binnen het FPC, en keren weer naar huis om dit alles met hun vader te bespreken. De rechercheur zouden ze op de hoogte houden! Terwijl Matthias even later moeder Nele bezighoudt, kijkt vader Luc vreemd op van het persoonsdossier van die ‘Samuel Morrigan’ – daar prijkt duidelijk als moeder de naam van Birgit Morrigan, de zus die hij al zoveel jaar niet meer zag! Hij kijkt versteld op: blijkbaar had ook zij een zoon gekregen! Maar het is duidelijk dat er iets vreemd aan de hand is en dat zowel Gwendolien als Samuel tegen hun wil naar het FPC lijken te zijn afgevoerd... Magali en Matthias zitten samen in de bibliotheek van hun papa om een ‘aanvalsplan’ op te stellen. Enig onderzoek leert Magali dat het hoofd van de FPC-dienst ‘observatie’, ene Karel Mertens, nog in haar klas heeft gezeten, toen ze studente criminologie was! Daar kwam ze goed mee overeen, dus misschien zou ze hem kunnen overhalen om haar een rondleiding te geven in het centrum en haar zo inspiratie te geven voor ‘meer menselijke gesloten centra voor vluchtelingen’? Ook downloadt ze een brochure voor de naasten van wie patiënt is in het FPC, om te zien wat er kan of moet. Ondertussen spendeert Matthias zijn tijd om in contact te komen met Igor Vlassov, zijn oude kompaan vanuit de Nieuwe Wandeling aangezien op de patiëntenlijst van het FPC de naam prijkt van Olaf Davidov, een Tsjetjeen met een zwaar drugprobleem die steeds weer vervalt en die sinds kort in het FPC is opgenomen. Terwijl Magali er in slaagt om een afspraakje te versieren met Karel Mertens, doet ook Matthias een hoop telefoontjes die hem er uiteindelijk in doen slagen om een ontmoeting met Olaf Davidov te pakken te krijgen, zogenaamd als iemand die dringend nieuws brengt over zijn familie... Afzonderlijk van elkaar vertrekken Matthias en Magali naar het FPC. Voor Matthias naar binnen gaat, ontmoet hij een Rus die hem een pakje geeft voor Olaf en een blokje heroïne om in zijn schoenen binnen te smokkelen. Matthias sluipt ook rond het centrum en kijkt eens goed rond. Het valt hem op dat één blok van het centrum in de stijgers staat zonder dat er arbeiders te zien zijn. Reinaert, zijn Avatar, begint een gesprekje met hem: “er is iets vreemds aan de hand met die stijgers – geef je eens over aan je talenten om het beter te bekijken?” Voor het eerst geeft Matthias toe, waarna zijn beleving van materie en ruimte ontzéttend verscherpt wordt en hij tot op de millimeter nauwkeurig lijkt te weten uit welk materiaal zijn omgeving bestaat... Inderdaad: dat is geen functionele stelling, eerder dient die om het gebouw erachter van het gezicht te onttrekken. Matthias sms’t dit nog door naar Magali vooraleer hij naar binnen gaat, Olaf tegemoet. Matthias wordt voorbij de veiligheidsvoorzieningen geleid en zal een kwartier tot een half uur krijgen met Olaf Davidov in zijn cel in de dienst ‘observatie’. Het is duidelijk dat de man ver heen is in zijn verslaving. Maar dankbaar met het blokje heroïne is hij zeker! Na de ontmoeting spreekt Matthias nog een functionaris aan, omdat 'Olaf er zo slecht uitzag’ en ‘Matthias zich zorgen maakte om zijn medicatie’? Hij mocht even wachten in de wachtzaal. Ondertussen heeft Magali haar ontmoeting met haar oude vriend aan het onthaal. Hun contact is warm en de man is maar al te bereid om allerhande dingen uit te leggen terwijl ze door het gebouw wandelen. Magali leidt hem stiekem in de richting van de dienst ‘intensieve zorgen’, waarover Matthias’ tip ging. Uiteindelijk belanden ze voor een grote stalen dubbele deur, die een stuk van de dienst afsluit voor spiedende ogen. Magali daagt Karel uit: vroeger was hij zo een geniepige durfal, en hun belevenissen waren zo wild? Is hij nu zelf ook niet benieuwd om te weten wat er achter de deur ligt? De man laat zich langzaam vermurwen en belt uiteindelijk aan. Terwijl Magali en diensthoofd Karel wachten aan de deur, is Matthias ten einde raad. Hij heeft geen idee meer wat hij doen kan. Daarom keert hij naar binnen en begint een gesprek met ‘Reinaert’ – kan die hem niet helpen? De stem fluistert terug: “als je bereid bent om helemaal de controle te lossen, wandel dan de toiletten in”. Matthias doet dit. Even lijkt er niks te gebeuren! Of toch wel? Als Matthias weer de deur uitstapt, merkt hij dat hij in heel andere toiletten is dan tevoren! Een veiligheidsagent wandelt binnen. Die kijkt Matthias onderzoekend aan, terwijl hij lijkt na te denken of Matthias daar wel hoort te zijn. Matthias is het beu. Hij wil de man intimideren en stampt de deur open waar die net is gaan zitten. Een gevecht ontstaat. Maar Matthias bakt er weinig van. Twee keer kan de veiligheidsagent de slagen ontwijken. Uiteindelijk vraagt hij: “waarom sla je mij”, waarna zijn verbaasde ogen vallen op Matthias’ naamplaatje. “een gast onder de naam De Paepe… Heb je toevallig een zus die Gwendolien heet?” Beiden worden op dat moment opgeschrikt. Iemand loopt roepend voorbij de deuren van het toilet. “Hulp! Iemand heeft een epileptische aanval!” Die ‘iemand’ was de waker die uiteindelijk de metalen dubbele deuren had geopend naar het afgesloten deel van het FPC en vervolgens weigerde Magali en diensthoofd Karel er binnen te laten. Waarna ook Magali toegaf aan het geniepige stemmetje van Huehuecoyotl in haar. “Wil je zien wat we samen kunnen?”, fluisterde de stem haar toe. Magali liet de controle los, waarna een stroomstoot uit een nabij stopcontact de wachtpost zieltogend op de grond liet belanden. De bewaker in de toiletten liet er geen gras over groeien. “Vlug, volg me, ik breng je naar Gwendolien!” En Matthias en de man sprintten, voorbij een verraste Magali. Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, Magali en Matthias De bewaker die Magali en Matthias door de afgesloten vleugel van het FPC leidt, stelt zich in de vlucht voor als Thomas Van Marcke. Hij werkt in het centrum als technicus. De afgelopen dagen en weken waren voor hem heel wazig, tot Gwendolien er vannacht in slaagde om tot zijn psyche door te dringen en hem om zijn hulp vroeg. Thomas merkte tot zijn afschuw dat hij deelnam aan een gruwelijk experiment op Gwendolien en nog iemand. Wat er precies gebeurd is, weet hij niet, want na zijn hulp met de installatie van allerlei apparaten diende hij de kamer te verlaten. Sindsdien houdt hij zich stil en doet hij alsof er niks aan de hand is, maar hij staat stijf van de angst. “Jullie moeten opschieten! Zo dadelijk komt er hulp voor Karl, de hoofdbewaker!” Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, iedereen De drie redders helpen Gwendolien en Samuel – Gwendolien weet zijn naam te vertellen en dat hij een directe kozijn is, de zoon van de (voorheen onbekende) zus van hun vader! – rechtop en zetten hen in beweging. Net op tijd, of net te laat, want plots blinken de lichten naar rood en vertelt een vrouwenstem door de speakers “dat het FPC in lockdown gaat in vijf minuten en dat bezoekers zich naar de uitgang moeten reppen”. Vlug volgt het gezelschap Thomas naar de kamer van de beveiliging. Die is leeg, want bewaker Karl, die de vleugel bezette, is eerder al bewusteloos – of erger – neergegaan. Verschillende mensen gaan op zoek in de ruimte. Matthias vindt een schouderholster met een Glock 17 erin, Gwendolien grijpt een briefje mee, Samuel vindt de sleutels van de lockup kastjes en haalt er zijn eigen spullen uit en de anderen morrelen aan de veiligheidsdeur die leidt naar het binnenplein van het FPC. Gelukt! De deur gaat open! Maar… door de regenwolken komt schaars zonlicht gevallen, en dit heeft op Gwendolien en Samuel een schrikbarend effect. Een lichtstraal raakt de hand van Gwendolien, die meteen zwart blakert. Samuel kan zijn primaire doodsangst voor het zonlicht niet weerstaan en schuilt onder een mat. Magali bedekt Gwendolien in alle stoffen die ze kan vinden en weet haar mee naar buiten te nemen, ook al pruttelt zij ernstig tegen. Op dat moment barst de deur open. Daar staan de hoofdbewaker Karl en twee veiligheidsagenten. Karl ziet er erg slecht uit, vanwege de elektriciteit die eerder door hem was gegaan. Maar hij staat terug rechtop en ziet er razend kwaad uit! Samuel heeft geen zin in een rel, en samen met Thomas steekt hij zijn handen omhoog om zich over te geven. Magali trekt Gwendolien verder naar buiten, maar die weigert plots, om zich los te rukken, terug naar binnen te hollen en zich ook onder de mat te verstoppen. Buiten krijgt Magali een telefoontje van Karel Mertens, haar ex-klasgenoot die haar binnen het FPC had begeleid, die zich ernstige vragen stelt over waar ze is? Snel legt Magali in en keert op haar stappen terug. Ze ziet Matthias en Karl voor zich in gevecht, en slaat hem tegen de slapen. Met de hulp van Gwendolien en Samuel kreunt Karl uiteindelijk, verdwaasd en verdoofd, onder de computerterminals. Maar lange respijt zou men niet hebben! Snelle voetstappen naderden vanuit de gangen, en een traangasgranaat rinkelte de aanpalende gang in. Thomas had eerder al het gezelschap gewezen op de vluchtgang die Vodalus gebruikte om het centrum in en uit te gaan. Helaas was die enkel via Karl’s elektromagnetische kaart toegankelijk. Matthias wachtte echter niet, en vroeg zijn avatar Reinaert om hulp. Hij loste de controle, gaf zich over aan krachten die hij niet begreep, en het stalen luik van de tunnel veranderde in karton – maar niet enkel dat, ook een stuk van de vloer, het tapijt en de muur! En een stekende hoofdpijn vloerde hem bijna. Maar de gang was vrij! En het gezelschap aarzelde niet om erin te duiken, weg van hier! Een eind in de tunnel zag het gezelschap hoe Karl over de rand gebogen riep naar hen. Het kon niet dat hun achtervolgers hen zomaar achterna zouden kunnen! De gezamenlijke krachten van Magali – voor het eerst als enigszins gecontroleerde magie – en Matthias – andermaal in het wilde weg – maakten dat de computers in de kamer boven hen ontploften en ook het plafond van de gang deels naar beneden kwam. Men liep snel weg van deze gekte, dieper de tunnel in. Een kleine kilometer lang namen ze bochten links en rechts. De TL-verlichting had het begeven, maar Gwendolien en Samuel wisten nog redelijk goed te zien en leidden de anderen verder. De familie – nu samen – grepen de gelegenheid aan om te praten over wat er allemaal gaande was, wie ze waren, waar ze heen konden? Meerdere pistes kwamen aan bod: hun contact bij de politie (Jan Van Mechelen), Samuel’s kraakpand in Antwerpen, het huis van de ouders van Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias, het huis van Gwendolien, of toch de heksencommune van de Morrigan familie, waar Samuel was grootgebracht? Men neigde naar de laatste optie, omdat die duidelijk het veiligste was, en uiteindelijk wist Samuel te zien dat hij een sms’je had gekregen van vriendinnen van hem, Trees en Hermelijn, die hem vertelden dat ze ook naar de Ardennen waren getrokken – dat gaf de doorslag! Aan het einde van de tunnel kwam men uit in een kamer, die duidelijk was verbouwd om plaats te maken voor de ingang. Er brandden talloze kaarsen, er waren krijttekeningen aangebracht en er lagen botjes en prullen allerhande in een rituele opstelling waarvan de meer occult lieden van het gezelschap zigeunermagie in zagen. Verder in de kamer neuriede een klein meisje, dat verlegen naar hen keek. Samuel trad voorzichtig naar haar toe, en later naar de anderen in de groep, terwijl ze tal van kleine ritueeltjes en testen leek te doen, en verbluft leek van de resultaten. Maar toen een stem van boven haar riep, vluchtte ze snel weg. Een gezelschap van zigeuners verzamelde zich rond het gebouwtje. Magali, die met haar kennis van Spaans, Frans en Italiaans genoeg noties had van Romaanse talen, verstond in verhakkeld Roemeens bange, opgewonden woorden als “duivels!”. Het was onduidelijk hoe het kleine meisje er precies in slaagde om terug tot bij hen te geraken, maar als bij toverslag wist ze blijkbaar gebruik te maken van een stiller moment om samen met haar broer Marko tot bij het gezelschap te geraken. Marko sprak wel Nederlands, en vertaalde voor zijn zus, die blijkbaar Yasmina heette. Hij vertelde de familie dat Yasmina contact kon maken met de geestenwereld en haar voorouders en had begrepen dat ze een rol te spelen hadden ver voorbij dit moment. Men moest hier weg, vooraleer de zigeunerclan ertoe zou komen om hen over te leveren aan Vodalus, die op weg zou zijn! En zo gebeurde: op een onbewaakt moment kort na zonsondergang (een moment dat volgens Yasmina heel even veilig was voor Gwendolien en Samuel, maar al snel niet meer, omdat Vodalus zou ontwaken en hen op het spoor komen), leidde het tweetal hen door het kamp richting de haven, waar een gammele boot op hen wachtte. Yasmina gaf hen nog elk een amulet van oud kinderspeelgoed, botjes en kroonkurkjes. “Dat zou de boze geesten op afstand houden!”. De boot vaarde richting een plaats waar Yasmina’s sympathisanten voor hen een oud busje hadden voorzien. En zo geschiedde het dat het viertal in een oud zigeunerbusje onderweg was richting hun (voor drie van hen) onbekende familie, op zoek naar antwoorden en houvast... Agenda * maandag 7 september, 14u: strategische vergadering ISG / Academi